


Estoy perdidamente enamorado de la persona que soy (cuándo estoy contigo)

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: "Amarte es como sentir el aire fresco, la tierra mojada con los pies descalzos, beber un vaso de agua fria cuando estás sediento. Amarte es como tomar aire después de contener la respiración bajo el agua mucho tiempo".O: Polo escribe más de mil palabras sobre lo mucho que ama a sus novios en quince minutos. Está justificablente preocupado al respecto
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Estoy perdidamente enamorado de la persona que soy (cuándo estoy contigo)

Cayetana,  
Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que la gente finge ser feliz, que tu realidad iba a gustarme.  
Te conozco, y no puedo estar más que fascinado contigo.

Es ridícula la forma en la que cualquier cosa que hagas me despierta un interés que me consume, es como si por ese segundo estuviera paralizado en el lugar, como si lo viera desde arriba.  
Como te muerdes los labios cuando estás pensando en algo, o truenas los dedos. Como aplaudes cuando algo te emociona y el brillo en tus ojos al ver algo bonito. Caye, te brillan los ojos al ver esas tontas películas románticas de las que sinceramente estoy colado, ¿lo sabías?, al hablar sobre lo que estudias, cuando comentas sobre algún libro que te impresionó, o de algún poema, una canción.

A veces me da miedo. Eres una persona tan pura, tan inocente.

Y se que lo rebatirias. Cariño, somos humanos, todos cometemos errores. Pero eres la persona menos rencorosa, más autocrítica, comprensible, y sensible que conocí alguna vez.  
Estoy enamorado de la manera en la que te movilizan las cosas, ¿Te lo dije alguna vez? Quiero decir, nada pasa por al lado tuyo, todos los problemas que tengo, que Val tiene, o tu familia, tus amigos, no te traspasan, los vives. 

Amarte es como sentir el aire fresco, la tierra mojada con los pies descalzos, beber un vaso de agua fria cuando estás sediento. Amarte es como tomar aire después de contener la respiración bajo el agua mucho tiempo. 

Porque te amo tanto como amo estar respirando en este momento. Tu me haces mejor. Porque a tu lado siento que soy todo lo que nunca me anime a ser. Me miras como si fuera algo en crecimiento, pero no incompleto, como si cada momento que pasa estuvieras más orgullosa de mi. Porque no tengo miedo a decepcionarte. Se que cuidarme es cuidarte. Porque me prestas tus ojos para ver el mundo. Y cariño no he tenido vista más bonita.

Valerio,  
Siempre envidié la facilidad que tenías para relacionarte con los demás. Lo animado que parecías, como si nada pudiera afectarte realmente. 

Nunca te dije esto, pero cuando nos conocimos tenía trece años, y no pude dejar de mirarte ni un segundo.

Una parte de mí sabía que mirar a los chicos de la forma en la que los miraba era algo fuera de la norma, al menos para la mayoría de la sociedad. 

Tenía una novia y estaba encantado con ella. Tenía a mis amigos de siempre, empezábamos la preparatoria. Estábamos todos muy nerviosos pero tu hermana escalaba las paredes. Habían discutido, explicó, su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que vinieras y su madre intentaba apaciguar su genio. No tenía idea de qué Lu tuviera hermanos, realmente siempre fuimos más conocidos que amigos cercanos. Íbamos a tener una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Guzmán, y Lu vino contigo.

Teníamos trece años, tu tenías quince. 

Los padres de Guzman volvían tarde y Marina no estaba en casa. Claro que desde chico siempre fuiste una mala influencia, trajiste alcohol y parlantes. 

Siempre quise poder desconectar como lo hacías. Bailar con la música como si nada importara. Tengo ansiedad generalizada desde que tengo doce años, y mi cabeza es un murmullo constante, un ruido sordo. Vivía con los nervios a flor de piel. No podía hablarlo con nadie que no fueran mis madres o mí terapeuta, y realmente no quería ser el raro de la clase, así que lo ignoraba.

Me ahogaba tanto vivir conmigo que no podía pensar en el futuro, ni el más cercano siquiera. 

Tenía tanto miedo a fallar, a tomar una mala decisión y que fuera la incorrecta, que en un momento dejé de decidir algo en absoluto. 

No confiaba en lo que quería, porque ¿qué podía saber yo? Estaba cansado y quería volver a casa, pero Carla estaba aburrida, no quería que nos fuéramos, y yo quería que me quiera. Nunca me gustó la cerveza, pero si Guzmán me repetía que bebiera no podía dejar que pasara una tercera vez. Si Carla tuviera precio, claramente no podría pagarlo. Y sin Guzmán no era nadie. Eran realidades con las que aprendí a convivir. 

Tenías quince años y vestías tan raro como lo haces ahora. Camisas estridentes y pantalones ajustados, anillos y cadenas. Eras un torbellino. Nunca había visto nada igual. Me pregunte si eras conciente de lo precioso que eras. Supuse que si, por lo general la gente con esa confianza lo sabía. Guzmán y Carla lo sabían. Pero no parecía ser lo mismo. Me di cuenta la primera vez que te vi, que éramos parecidos. Los dos rogabamos un poco de atención, y pedíamos a gritos que nos dijeran que lo estábamos haciendo bien, que merecíamos cosas buenas. Yo hacía lo que me decían, sin cuestionarlo. Y tu querías que la gente quisiera estar contigo, note eso. Val, todo el mundo quería estar contigo. 

Raramente hablaba si no me nombraban, pero después de escucharte hablar horas seguidas y contar broma tras otra tuve la fugaz necesidad de pedirte que pararas. Que no hacía falta que intentaras agradarle a niños tan tontos como nosotros, que no lo hicieras más. Eres ocurrente, y divertido, nos caes bien, por favor deja de hacerte esto.  
Claramente no pude decirte nada. Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca.  
Lo estás haciendo muy bien Val. Mereces el mundo, y te amamos muchísimo. 

Estoy enamorado de lo insensato que eres. De tu curiosidad, de como te sorprende el mundo. De que seas tan atrevido y confiado. Y que aún así ames tanto que te recuerden lo mucho que gustas. 

Amo tanto lo agradecido que eres, lo receptivo; que no finjas nunca, tan abierto y orgulloso; que no te da vergüenza demostrar que necesitas cariño después de haber tomado confianza; que siempre nos alientas para hacer lo que sintamos, para que nos importe un carajo lo que tenga el mundo para decir al respecto.

Estoy enamorado de ti, y te admiro. Eres realmente inteligente, creativo, práctico. No te ahogan los problemas, intentas verle el lado positivo a todo lo haya o no. Eres muy divertido, no se puede estar triste mucho tiempo contigo. 

Dicen que no se puede vivir sin ver el sol. Es ridículo. Se que podría pasar décadas en una celda contigo al lado, porque el sol no se compara ni un poco con lo mucho que iluminas todo lo que te rodea. 

Val

prometo reírme de todos tus chistes, aunque en su mayoría sean malísimos

prometo escucharte con atención, aunque las cosas que digas carezcan totalmente de lógica y sentido.

prometo escuchar todas esas horrendas canciones de musicales que te gustan, volver a ver Hamilton a Brodway y cantar el soundtrack de Mama Mía en Grecia en alguna bonita isla donde pueda verte con anteojos de sol aunque esté nublado, porque eres muy consciente de lo guapo que te ves con ellos.

prometo demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí todos los días, y que no hay nada que me digas que pueda hacerme amarte menos.

Caye,  
prometo acompañarte a los museos que quieras y pretender entender lo que veo, con una copa en la mano. 

prometo ser tu más fiel admirador en cada presentación de temporada a la que vayamos, y ser tu modelo si lo quieres aunque odie las cámaras, y Val fuera una mejor opción sin dudas. 

prometo no reírme cuando tu madre cuente anécdotas de tu infancia que te ponga nerviosa, aunque algunos claramente lo ameriten. 

prometo hacerte adorar la vida tanto como lo logras conmigo. 

A los dos,  
Los amo porque gracias a ustedes estoy ridícula y perdidamente enamorado de la persona que soy, cuando estoy a su lado. 

Porque hay almas a las que uno tiene ganas de asomarse, como a una ventana llena de sol. 

Porque no se de qué están hechas las almas pero las nuestras son una sola. Y la suya brota en la mía, que ama ser parte de algo tan hermoso. 

"No fue amor a primera vista, fue amor a primer recuerdo, porque te he visto en los ojos de mí madre cuando me dijo que me casara con él tipo de persona que me gustaría tanto para querer criar niños a su semejanza" 

-Ander leyó en voz alta, dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio, y mirando a Polo que buscaba su mirada expectante. -"Si te divorcias tienes mí número"-bromeó, intentando no llorar. No escucharía el final de ser así. -"Espera, ¿esto lo tenías escrito verdad? Fui a hacer un café y volví" -se burla. 

Polo suspira y deja entrever una sonrisa. "Voy a tomar eso como un visto bueno".

**Author's Note:**

> No pude sacarme de la cabeza la idea de el escribiendo votos matrimoniales y pasó esto. No sé si estoy triste o feliz. Someone send help. 
> 
> La parte de las almas gemelas son fragmentos de Bronte y de García Lorca. 
> 
> Y lo último es un poema de Rupi Kaur 💜


End file.
